Problems At School
by tattoohero
Summary: A one-shot story.  It revolves around Leia Shepard and Dr. T'Soni's oldest daughter, Kaja.  She is having a problem with someone at school. Set during the time as "A Family Vacation".  Shepard has an unexpected topic to discuss with her eldest daughter.


**Problems At School**

The year is 2201.

Nos Asatra, Illium

Dr. Liara T'Soni is still working as an information broker and one of the most respected information broker in the Terminus Systems, if not Citadel Space. Her bondmate, Commander Leia Shepard works as the hired muscle if needed, or Shepard goes on trips to gain valuable information a client needs. Commander Shepard is home alone. Liara is at her office and doesn't have anything for Leia to do today. It's a slow week for Shepard. Not that she minds at all, she is always available if Liara needs her help. Shepard is reading a few articles on the extranet when a call comes in from Kaja's school. Shepard answers the call, "Hello"

The human male principal said, "Ms. Shepard, there was an incident involving your daughter, Kaja T'Soni. We need for you to pick her up and to discuss the problem, Ms. Shepard."

Commander Shepard mentally rolls her eyes every time he calls her Ms. Shepard. She says, "Of course, Mr. Hocker. I'll be right there."

Mr Hocker says, "Thank you, Ms. Shepard. I will see you when you get here." With that the call ends.

Shepard is now in a semi-foul mood. It isn't like Kaja to get into trouble at school. If it was Gaia, Leia wouldn't be surprised, but she rarely got into too much trouble at school. At least, Gaia has never had the school call about getting into trouble. What is the problem and what did Kaja do?

Commander Leia Shepard arrives at the school about fifteen minutes after receiving the call to pick Kaja up. Shepard walks into principal Hocker's office. Kaja is not there, which Shepard thinks is odd. Mr. Hocker says, "Thank you for coming, Ms. Shepard. Kaja is at the nurses office getting looked at. She is fine, I assure you."

Shepard asks, "Mind telling me what happened, Mr. Hocker?" She has a not too pleased look on her face.

"Kaja got into a fight with a human boy a year younger than Kaja. She walked away, but still flared her biotics. That is when the boy threw something at her and hit Kaja with it. Biotics are not allowed at school. Kaja and all the other asari children know this, Ms. Shepard," says Mr. Hocker.

Commander Shepard asks, "Did she use the biotics on the boy? Or just flare them to release some stress? Her mother has taught both Kaja and Gaia that. If Kaja didn't use her biotics on the boy, then what is the problem, Mr. Hocker?" Shepard is sitting with her arms crossed with a slight annoyed looked on her face.

Kaja T'Soni walks into Mr. Hocker's office, there is bandage on the back of Kaja's head from getting hit. She goes and sits in a chair next to her dad. Shepard looks over to her daughter and shakes her head slightly. Kaja spoke before her father did, "I'm sorry, dad. I did walk away first." Kaja looked Shepard in the eyes when she says that.

"Yes, you did, Kaja. But you also used your biotics and you know that is not allowed outside of your one biotics class," says the human principal.

Kaja starts to speak up but Shepard beats her to it, "Let me understand this, Mr. Hocker. They can't even flair their biotics to relive stress? Even though she didn't actually use her biotics on any one? Also, who started this fight? Kaja or the boy?"

Mr. Hocker replies, "That is correct, Ms. Shepard. No using biotics outside the asari class teaching biotics means just that no use outside that class. No flair ups or using any abilities at all. This is why Kaja is in trouble. The boy has received a five-day suspension. I should expel, Kaja for her biotic use. From my understanding, Ms. Shepard, the boy started it and Kaja walked off. If she hadn't flared her biotics, you wouldn't be here now."

Kaja's eyes grow big when she hears expelled from school from Mr. Hocker, "But..." then she thought better of it and just stayed quiet. Leia patted her oldest daughter on the shoulder. Everything will be alright.

"So, you are going to expel her then?" asks Shepard. She is starting to get really annoyed with Mr. Hocker and the way he was speaking to her and Kaja. The Ms. Shepard is getting on her last nerve as well. He is the only person to ever call Commander Shepard, Ms. Shepard.

"No, but I am going to suspend her for the rest of the week. Considering that today is Thursday, she is getting a slap on the wrist so to speak," answers Mr. Hocker.

Kaja says, "Thank you, Mr. Hocker. I am sorry."

Hocker replies, "I know that Kaja, which is why I am not suspending you for longer or expelling you like I should."

Commander Shepard gets out of the chair and asks, "Is there anything else, Mr. Hocker? I would like to take Kaja home."

"No, Ms. Shepard, that is all. Thank you for coming so quickly to resolve this problem," answers the principal.

Shepard places her arm around Kaja and gives a squeeze to let her know everything is alright. She shakes the principal's hand before they leave.

While walking to the waiting car, Kaja asks, "Dad, how much trouble am I in?"

"I don't know. We still have to talk to your mother yet. Then we will decided on a punishment. Do you want to get it over now or wait until she gets home? I'm leaving that up to you, Kaja. How is your head?" ask Shepard will looking at the back of the young asari's head.

"I'm okay, dad. Promise. Let's go see mom now. Might as well get it over with," comments Kaja.

Leia is always amazed on how mature Kaja is for her age. "Okay, let's go and see your mom. If she is too busy, you will have to wait until she gets home. Hungry, little one?" Kaja nods yes as Shepard opens the door to the car. Kaja gets in without saying anything. Leia gets in and drives towards Liara's office so Kaja can tell her mother what happened at school.

Dr. Liara T'Soni office

Liara walks into her office to see Commander Shepard sitting behind her desk talking to their eldest daughter, Kaja, who is sitting across from her father in a chair. Liara has a surprised look on her face, "Hello, Leia, Kaja. What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at school, Kaja?" That is when Liara notices the bandage on the back of her daughter's head. "Why is there a bandage on your head? The older asari now has a concerned look on her face.

Shepard gets out of her bondmate's chair and gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Well, Kaja got into an altercation at school this morning. I'll let her tell you the rest." The human goes and sits in the other chair across from Liara's desk next to Kaja.

"I got into a fight at school, mom. I walked away from it, but my biotics flared and George Millar threw something at me and hit me in the head. He was the boy I was fighting with when I walked away. I got suspended until Monday, he got suspended for a week," says Kaja with her head held up looking her mother in the eyes. Just like her parents tells her to do when you talk to someone especially when you do something wrong.

Dr. T'Soni has a disappointed look on her. She looks over to Shepard then to her daughter. "Why are you suspended, Kaja?" asks Liara.

Kaja again looks her mother in the eyes while saying, "For flaring my biotics. I got lucky you could say. Using biotics is something they could have expelled me for according to Mr. Hocker. I didn't hurt anyone, mom. I just flared like you taught me to relieve some stress or I might have really done something to him."

Shepard asks, "What started the fight in the first place, Kaja? Mr. Hocker didn't say and neither did you."

The younger asari gets a little fidgety in her chair. She really doesn't want to say what started it. Liara spoke up, "Kaja, answer the question. We need to know."

Right before Kaja starts to tell her parents why the fight started, Liara's assistant walks in to let Dr. T'Soni know there is a client waiting to see her. Liara rubs the back of her neck then says, "Thank you."

"Of course, ma'am," answers Liara's assistant as she leaves to go back to her desk.

Shepard stands up and says, "Look Liara, I'm going to take Kaja for lunch. We can finish this when you get home. I'll find out what happened and we can discuss it tonight."

Kaja stands next to her dad without saying anything. She wants to say she got into a fight and not say what it's about, but it looks like neither her mom nor dad are going to let it drop. They need to know why she is fighting with someone.

The older asari gives her bondmate a hug then gives Kaja a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I love you, little one. Your dad is right. We will finish this when I get home."

Shepard and Kaja leaves Liara's office. Shepard asks, "Where do you want to go for lunch, Kaja?"

Kaja responds, "I just want to go home, dad. Please."

Shepard gives her daughter a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Okay, let's go home. I'll make something when we get there." She places her arm around Kaja's shoulders as they walk back to the car to go home.

Shepard/T'Soni Apartment

Liara gets home later than normal. After Shepard and Kaja left, she gets swamped with work. It is anything but a normal day. Shepard is cleaning up the kitchen after making dinner when Liara walks into the kitchen. Liara asks as she sits at the table, "Leave me anything, Leia?"

Shepard gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look then grinned, "Of course, I saved you some." She grabs a hot pad and grabs Liara's plate that was in the stove staying warm. Leia places it in front of the older asari then sits across from her at the table, "Here, it's nice and hot for you. Kaja wouldn't tell me what started it. What ever it was it upset her very much that she won't repeat it. That or she is just waiting for you to get home. I've never seen her like this, Liara. I'm worried. I think the school over reacted myself. And that principal, Mr. Hocker, is an ass. Gaia is over at a Petra's house for the night. She called and ask if she could have dinner at Petra's house and I told her yes. I also told her she could spend the night if she wanted. I know it's a school night, but I thought it would help Kaja open up more if Gaia isn't here."

Liara listens to Shepard while she eats her dinner. "That's fine. I'm worried too. It isn't like Kaja to get into trouble at school and if she isn't talking about it then it's bad. I have a feeling it has to do with either us or Gaia. But I think she would say something if it had to do with Gaia. Which leads me to believe that it's more about us," comments Liara in between bites.

Shepard leaves the kitchen to go and gets Kaja, so she can tell them what happened. The human walks into the younger asari's room, "Your mom is home now. We need to finish talking now, Kaja."

"Yes, ma'am," says Kaja as she places the datapad she is reading down. She gets out of the chair she is sitting in and follows her father into the kitchen where her mother is eating her late dinner.

Dr. T'Soni is finishing her dinner when Kaja and Shepard walk into the kitchen. Liara smiles at the both, "Are you okay, Kaja? Both of us are quite worried about you. We do need to know how this started, little one."

The younger asari sits next to her mother while Shepard sits across from them. Kaja answers, "No, mom dad, I'm not alright. He said things to me that I don't understand and they were hateful too."

Shepard asks, "What was said? We promise, Kaja, this will be the only time you have to say it."

Liara puts her arm around Kaja's shoulder then kisses her cheek, "Your father is right, this will be the only time you'll have to repeat it, but we need to know."

"Why? Why do you need to know? Just know they were hurtful and I didn't understand some of what George said anyway," comments Kaja with a little anger in her voice. "I don't want to repeat it. Can't you two understand that?"

Liara sighs, "We do understand that, Kaja. If you tell us what you didn't understand then maybe we can help you understand."

Commander Shepard takes Kaja's hand into her's, "We can't help, if we don't know what this boy said to you. Is it about your mother and I or Gaia?"

Kaja has tears forming in her eyes as she starts to tell her parents what George Millar said, "He said my parents were nothing but a couple of whores because all asari are whores. He called you, dad, a bull dyke bitch and no self-respecting human would ever be with an asari let alone mate with one. He said my mother was nothing but an asari whore and a pureblood bitch." Tears are now flowing down Kaja's cheeks.

Shepard and Liara look at each other with concern looks on their faces. Neither of them know what to say about the things Kaja heard at school. Liara wraps both arms around her daughter trying to give her comfort. Kaja is crying on her mother's shoulder.

Liara says, "It's okay, little one. Those are very hateful words. The only true thing he said is that I am a pureblood. The rest is just lies, Kaja."

"What don't you understand, Kaja?" asks Shepard in a cool calm voice.

Kaja wipes the tears from her face before answering, "I don't understand what a bull dyke is, dad. Or what a whore is for that matter. I wanted to hit him, but you always tell me to never hit anyone in anger and to never use my biotics in anger. That is why I walked off and flared up my biotics because I wanted to hurt him for the mean things he said."

The older asari squeezes Kaja, "You did the right thing, Kaja. We are proud of you for holding your anger in check."

"A bull dyke is a human female that is a lesbian and very masculine. A lesbian is a human woman who is sexually attracted to other women," answers Shepard as she leans across the table and kisses Kaja's cheek. "Your mom is right, we are proud of you for holding in your anger. I told Mr. Hocker I didn't see what the problem was with you just flaring your biotics to release some stress."

Kaja hugs her father then her mom, "Okay, I think I understand that, but what is a whore?"

Liara answers the question, "A whore is someone who has sex for money or has many sexual partners. Does Mr. Hocker know what George said, Kaja?"

"No, I never told him, mom. I couldn't repeat it to him," answers Kaja. "May I please be excused. I want to read more of the book assigned today"

Liara says, "Yes, little one, you're excused."

Kaja kisses her mother's cheek then her father's and heads to her room to read.

Leia rubs her forehead thinking. "What do we do about this, Liara? She is more upset than I thought and I can't believe she didn't hit him. I think if I was her, I would have. Actually, I know I would have."

"I'm with you, Leia. I don't see what the problem is with her flaring her biotics in that situation. It was that or hit him. If she would have done that, she could have hurt him severely. I am starting to think maybe we should sent them to a different school though, Leia. When the this term is over," comments Liara.

Shepard says, "I don't think changing schools is going to solve the this, Liara. She has to learn to deal with adversity. I'd prefer it if they went to school with other species instead of an all-asari school. Unless that is what Kaja wants. I think she will get teased by other asari anyway. I know that is what human kids do. Kids are very mean and cruel at times. And I think part of the problem is this George kid is a year younger than Kaja, human go through puberty at that age, Liara. Maybe this boy likes Kaja and is being mean to her to cover that up. I just don't know. I'm grasping at straws here."

"Oh Goddess, Shepard. I didn't even think about humans going through puberty at that age. You are right, Leia, asari children would tease her too about me being a pureblood. Seems all kids are mean and cruel to each other. Maybe you should explain that to her. About human puberty anyway," replies T'Soni.

Leia still has a concerned look on her face. She really has no clue what to do about this problem. She wants to talk to the boys parents, but would that do any good? The language his used is probably something he heard at home. Would it do any good to meet his parents? Shepard just doesn't know. "Should we talk to his parents? Or should I alone? I don't know, Liara. I do know this, we don't need to punish Kaja at all. I don't think she did anything worth being punished over. I think the school over reacted, but at the same time, I do understand their policy of no biotics."

Liara is going to reply when the doorbell buzzed, "Who could that be at this hour?" asks Liara. It really isn't that late, 2015 is the time on the clock hanging on the wall.

"I'll get it," answered Shepard as she gets up and goes to the front door. Too her surprise, it is George Millar and his parents.

"Commander Shepard? We are sorry for the late hour, but I just got home from work about thirty minutes ago and found out what George did today to your daughter, Kaja," says Mr. Alan Millar.

Liara walks up to the door, stands behind Shepard as Shepard invited Mr. and Mrs. Millar inside along with their son George. Mrs. Millar says, "Dr. T'Soni. Please forgive the lateness of our visit, but we felt this needs resolving tonight."

Dr. T'Soni gives the human female a soft friendly smile, "That's okay, Mrs. Millar. We understand and was just discussing if we should talk to you or not. Please have a seat. I'll go and get Kaja." Liara goes and gets Kaja from her room.

The human couple takes a seat on the sofa. George is sitting between them. It looks like the boy was crying not too long ago. His eyes look bloodshot and a little puffy. Shepard is now in full Commander mode and is standing with her arms folded across her chest.

Kaja and Liara come into the living room and both asari take a seat in the chairs next to the sofa. Shepard remains standing giving off an aura that says not in the mood for bullshit tonight. Liara says, "Leia please sit."

Leia unfolds her arms and sits on the arm of Kaja's chair. "Forgive me, Mr. and Mrs. Millar, I didn't mean to look rude.

Mr. Millar replies, "It understandable, Commander. If I was you, I would be very upset. Well actually, I am very upset with George. We don't approve of his actions today at school. We wanted to come over here and let you and Dr. T'Soni know that."

Mrs. Millar adds, "Yes, please forgive, George. He is having a few personal issues now and we are working hard on trying to resolve them. It seems we are not doing a very good job of it. George, don't you have something to say to Kaja?"

"I'...I'...I'm sorry, Kaja. I was being mean to you for no reason. I like you, I just don't know why I do some of the things I do," comments the human teenager, but he never looks at Kaja when he says it.

Liara glances over to Kaja to see what her expression is to George's comments. Kaja has a calm look on her face. Which in a way surprises Liara and in a way it didn't. Kaja is as complex as her father, Commander Shepard. Kaja finally says, "You said you like me, then why say all those mean things about my mom and dad, George? And why throw something at me? I walked away from you."

George doesn't have a reply to the questions. He just keeps his eyes on the floor in front of him. Mr. Millar says sternly, "Answer her, George. She deserves to know the reason, young man."

The thirteen-year-old finally answers Kaja's questions, "Because I like you and I was being a jerk to impress my friends. They have given me a hard time because I really like you, Kaja" That time he does look at Kaja when speaking and his cheeks gets red from embarrassment.

Shepard gives Liara a 'I thought so look' that comes with a slight smirk then says, "I think I understand, George. Kaja do you forgive, George?"

"No. How can I forgive anyone that speaks about you like that, dad? It's not right," says the younger asari.

Liara comments, "You not forgiving him after he said he was sorry isn't right Kaja. I know you are upset now. Think about what he said and I think you will forgive him."

Kaja gets out of her chair and gets closer to George, "If you were really sorry, George, you would have said so at school. Not hours later when your parents make you come over here to apologize to me. I don't accept your apology because I don't believe you are actually sorry."

Kaja leaves the living room and goes back to her room. All the adults watch her leave with surprise looks on their faces. George just sits there looking at the floor. Shepard notices the look George has on his face and she knows he really is sorry and he really has a crush on Kaja. A really big crush.

Mr. and Mrs. Millar stand up with Mrs. Millar saying, "Again, we are sorry for George's actions today. I hope the two of them can get past this incident. At least be friendly with each other."

Shepard says, "Thank you both for bringing George over to apologize. I'm sure Kaja will come around and forgive George. We will talk to her some more about it tomorrow. I think this is enough for tonight."

"I agree, Commander. Thank you for your hospitality," comments Mr. Millar. "We should get home. George has more explaining to do."

Liara says, "Thank you for coming over to clear this issue up, Mr. and Mrs. Millar. The Commander and I do appreciate it. Kaja will soon, I'm sure. She is very upset now Like the Commander said, we will talk more to Kaja about this tomorrow."

The Millars take their leave. Shepard chuckles to herself which leaves Liara a confused. "What do you find funny in all of this, Shepard?" asks the asari.

"Oh, the look on George's face. That boy has a huge crush on Kaja. Human boys in puberty are mean to the girls they like some times and I'm sure his friends are giving him a hard time about him having a crush for Kaja and that is why he did what he did. I don't like it. I do understand his actions. I think his parents do too," comments Leia with a grin on her face.

Liara replies, "Is this normal behavior?"

Shepard sits in the vacant chair next to Liara, "Yes. Ahmm. How to explain this, Liara?" Shepard has to think about how to phrase what she wants to say so that Liara will understand. "Boys going through puberty can't always control themselves. They get erections at the drop of a hat and I'm sure he gets a few when he even thinks about Kaja let alone seeing her at school."

"Oh Goddess. What can we do about it?" asks the elder T'Soni.

The human starts laughing, "Nothing. There isn't anything we can do about it. It's human puberty. He has to get through it and things get better. He is able to control himself more, but it takes time. Just be glad we're not raising human boys, Liara."

Shepard laughs more which makes Liara wonder what is so funny, "This isn't funny, Shepard."

"Hey," says Shepard as she tries to stop laughing. "I was just as upset as you, Liara. But they came over and George explain himself. I noticed things in his body language that tells me he really has it bad for Kaja and I think he knows she won't give him the time of day. She not mature enough for that anyway nor physically ready. We both know this. They are a year apart in age, but he is further along maturity wise than she is. That is normal with George being a human and Kaja being an asari."

Liara gets out of her chair and sits in Shepard's lap, "You sure this is normal human behavior?"

Shepard wraps her arms around her bondmate, "Yes, Liara, I'm sure. I've read books from the 18th century that had boys dunking girls hair into ink wells. Human boys are full of it." Shepard kisses Liara's cheek.

Gaia comes walking through the front door, "Hi mom, dad. I decided to come home after all." The youngest asari hugs both parents then heads to her room to go to bed. It is after 2100 and past Gaia's bed time.

Liara gets off Shepard's lap and follows Gaia to her room. Shepard follows the two asari. Gaia is changing out of her clothes to put her pajamas on when her parents walk in. "Did I do something?"

Shepard says, "No, Gaia. Did you do something?"

Liara shakes her head at Shepard, "We just came in to tell you good night, Gaia. And that we love you."

"Okay, mom. I love you too," says Gaia as she hugs her mom and dad one more time before getting into bed.

Leia kisses Gaia in the cheek, "Night, Gaia. I love you."

"Love you too, dad," says the youngest T'Soni.

Both the adults leave to head towards the living room. Liara turns to face Shepard, "Just when I think I understand humans more, your species throw me for a loop. You humans are the most complex species in the galaxy, Shepard."

Shepard doesn't respond verbally, but kisses Liara instead and pulls her in closer. Liara moans softly against Shepard's lips. She breaks off the kiss to respond, "It's okay, Liara. I shouldn't have laughed. It's really not funny, but it's better to laugh at the situation than to get really upset about it."

Both sit on the couch to talk more about what to say to their eldest daughter when Liara notices Kaja standing in the hallway. "Need something, Kaja?"

"No, I came out to let you know I'm headed to bed. Night mom. Night dad," says the young asari.

Leia Shepard gets off the couch and walks with Kaja to her room, "Kaja, are you okay? Don't be afraid to talk to either myself or your mom."

Kaja looks at her father, "I'm still a little confused, dad. I don't understand why he acted like that."

"I am going to talk to you more about that tomorrow, little one. We can discuss it now or it can wait until tomorrow," replies the human as she sits on the edge of Kaja's bed while Kaja gets under the covers.

The young asari thinks before answering, "I think I'd rather wait until tomorrow." Kaja reaches out and gives her dad a hug.

The human kisses her daughter on the cheek, "Night little one. I'll see you in the morning." Shepard gets up and leaves Kaja's room. She then walks back into the living room to join Liara on the couch.

"Is she okay, Leia?" asks Dr. T'Soni when Shepard returns.

The former Spectre sits next her bondmate, "I'll talk more to her tomorrow. She's still not understanding a few things. I'll either get her to understand or embarrass myself."

"Or both," grins Liara. The asari turns on news and turns the volume down slightly.

Leia chuckles at Liara's comment, "Or both." Shepard sits there thinking. _This is not a conversation I ever thought I would be having. Or at least not now and not about humans. How to explain this and make her understand at the same time? Maybe if I head to the gym, I can work out and think about how to talk to Kaja at the same time. _

–

A/N:I removed this part from "A Family Vacation". I started writing it and it started to get long, so I thought it would work on its own.

I know it might sound odd having Kaja going to school with humans her age, but she isn't in the same class as them. They just go to the same school. Since we have no idea when asari children start school or anything like that, I have to make stuff up.

I hope you enjoyed this. I think it's funny in a way that Shepard is needing to explain human puberty to her daughter. Lets hope she doesn't need to do this with Gaia in the future. :)

I'm in the middle of my first ME3 run and I've tweaked this slightly from something Liara said to Shepard during one of the cut scene. It's nothing major and not a spoiler.


End file.
